


草原法则

by Anonymous



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 嘛嘛嘛，就是狮子锤和鹿基啦~





	草原法则

在动物的法则当中，只有弱肉强食，但具体是什么吃法，也就不得而知了呢。

Loki正无聊的踢着脚下的一个易拉罐，时不时抬头在浩浩荡荡从飞机场出来的人潮中寻找那个金发兽人的身影，倒殊不知自己头上这对好看的角有多么突出。

一只手猛然搭上他的肩膀，他回头看见的便是那满是笑意的蓝眼睛，“hey，想我了吗，Loki。”外表温顺的小鹿男突然扬起一个嘲笑般的笑容，并没管他，自顾自往前走“一点都没有。Thor。”被称为Thor的人像是习惯他的口不择言，只是默默的跟在他后面。看着步子越迈越快的Loki，狮子倒也并未生气，但是。他可是朝思暮想着这个小家伙，对方却连一个拥抱都没有给他。眼看着那人在街边的拐了个弯，迅速的消失在眼前。Thor叹了口气，小跑过去，猛地抓着Loki的手，单手把他搂进了怀中，吻住了那微粉的薄唇。唇齿间的交缠，Thor灵活的舌头探向了他的舌根。在身边经过的人们之中，也有些目光短暂的落到吻的难舍难分的两只兽类身上，然后又飞快的移开了。也许，Thor并不知道，自己的尾巴还一直不断的左右摇摆，这是一种掩饰不住的喜欢。他喜欢Loki。

Loki眯着绿眼睛在这个法式热吻中逐渐变得主动起来，热情的回应着，任由对方使自己口中满是清凉的薄荷味。“你吃口香糖了？薄荷味的。”两人的脸上都染上了一丝情欲，要不是在大街上，真想现在就把他衣服扒拉个干净。

Thor炙热的目光直直的沿着他的锁骨往下滑，并且因为那宽松的衣物，他甚至可以隐约看见那完美的腰部曲线。该死。裤子好像有点紧。

Thor几乎是把他拖回去的。而且在他开门的时候，那只不老实的手还在臀部上揉了揉去，并且在玩弄自己的尾巴！“Thor……唔！”他们跌跌撞撞的一路边吻边扯着彼此的衣物，直到Loki在床边被一下子推倒在床上。“呼……你就……那么着急……？”男人抬起一只手臂遮住半个脸，坦然的注视着阴暗的房间里在解裤带的人。“说得对……也许我们应该慢慢来才对，毕竟那么久都没做了……”

凉丝丝的润滑液被倒在了挺翘的臀部上。Loki顺从着他的旨意，趴在床上，那一小坨毛茸茸的尾巴正被润滑液浸湿着，变得黏糊糊的。Thor轻轻戳了戳在空气中抖嗦着的穴肉，然后缓缓滑入了一个指关节。他的另一只手正轻轻揉着那挺立的阴茎。“我不在的时候……你是不是都没有自慰过？”Thor边给他做着扩张，边凑在他耳边低语着，看见那带着淡黄色绒毛的鹿耳抖了抖“我可是……恩……经常想着你的阴茎自慰的”Thor笑着啃了啃那薄薄的耳朵“那怎么那么紧……？你简直，和我第一次操你的时候一样紧。”他就这么侧卧着调戏自己？Loki直接的忽略了他的话，难耐的扭了下腰“你废话好多……恩，别再用手指干我了。”感受着那几根手指微微蜷起，修剪的光滑的指甲就这么刮过内壁，他身子都忍不住随着动作微微颤抖着。“嗯啊……”Thor起身，把手指抽了出来，那粗大的硬物就这样抵着他的臀部，许些液体还顺着腿根往下流着。

Loki偏着脑袋看向Thor，他的眼眶有点微红，反倒让人很想蹂躏他，想把他欺负到哭。于是乎，Thor决定当一次坏人，他就这么在Loki震惊的神情下躺在了床上，尽管他的那“一柱擎天”依旧傲然挺立着，但是语气中却带上了慵懒“Dear，你想要就自己来。”这什么鬼？？？把自己的强烈的性欲勾起来然后突然泼了冷水。这可真tm忍不了。黑发男人要强的爬起来。奥丁在上。他是把整瓶润滑液都倒了吗？Loki支撑着身体，跨坐在Thor腰间，将穴口对着那根巨大的紫红色阴茎缓缓往下坐，而被他骑着的男人却反而嫌他慢，用那不细的尾巴强有力的抽打着他的大腿，将那雪白的地方拍打的泛红。

Loki小心翼翼的动作着，紧致的穴肉包裹着头部的感觉让Thor很不好受的忍不住抓着他肩膀往下按。“噗呲”一声，整根没入。Loki疼的闷哼一声，然后把有点汗津津的额头贴在了那结实饱满的胸肌上。“操。你他妈的扎死我了……”猫科动物生殖器上的倒刺刮的Loki生疼，自怨自艾的开始爆粗口。Thor微微低着头，吻了吻抵在自己下巴上的鹿角。“乖，我都给你做好久润滑了嗯？忍一下，Loki”语罢就向上顶了顶，小鹿疼的紧了，扭了扭身子，一口咬在Thor宽厚的肩骨上。一瞬间弥漫在口腔中的血腥味让他一阵反胃，他从来就很少吃肉制食品，更何况这种血腥味只能让他想吐，但是恰恰相反，Thor一看见血，一尝到血味就忍不住开始兴奋，把自己深藏在内心的兽性全都暴露出来。Loki难受的松开嘴，朝一旁干呕了一阵，Thor见状，有些抱歉的掰过他的脸，贴上了那温热的唇瓣，轻轻啃咬着，“抱歉，应该让你缓一缓的……babe。”Loki摇了摇头，比起这种不适，更加浓烈的就是后穴已经适应了插在体内的庞然大物后的那种瘙痒感“你……动一下……”在他小声的开口后，Thor轻轻抬起了他的臀腿，开始了略微粗暴的抽插，在快感的催促下，Loki难以自禁的挺起了胸膛。看着在自己面前的乳粒，男人毫不犹豫的就咬住的其中一颗，吮吸啃咬着，舌尖在上面打着转。“啊啊啊……Thor……！”在这双层快感的作用下，他的意识几乎被情欲吞没，一只手抱住了金色的脑袋，死死抓紧了他的头发，另一只手不住的撸动着自己高高翘起的阴茎。口中不断呢喃着恋人的名字，Loki迎来了第一次高潮，白色的精液洒落在两人的之间，他无力的承受着那毫无规律的顶弄，抱住了Thor的头，把脸埋进他的发间，闻着那股樱花味洗发水的味道，呼出的气撒在Thor毛茸茸的耳朵上，男人报复般的玩弄着Loki股间黏做一团的毛球，在尾椎骨那下了点力的碾磨了几下，这足以让黑发男人浑身发抖，更是夹紧了Thor。尾巴比他身上任何一个地方都要敏感的多。

这一下差点让Thor缴械。他粗喘着揉了揉那软弹的肉臀，看着瘫在自己身上的人儿，翻了个身，把他困在自己两臂之间，俯下身子抽插。Loki意乱情迷的看着自己身上的人，几缕金发垂落在肩上，他向来喜欢Thor的头发，他感到那根尾巴正缠绕在自己的一条小腿上。伸手环过了他的脖子索吻，Thor腾出一只手来捧住他的脸加深这个吻，手指尖端轻轻摩挲着他的角。“嗯唔唔……”破碎的喘息被尽数堵在口中，那人胯下的动作丝毫不减。自己的阴茎正在那近乎完美的肌肉块上不断的滑动，龟头分泌出的粘液淅淅沥沥的粘在那块，简直是要了命了。Loki再一次被他粗鲁的动作爽到昂起脖颈，野兽忍不住咽了口水，像是划分自己领地般的在那白暂的脆弱脖子上啃咬着。血味滑进了Thor的喉管，那味道已足够唤醒心中那份野性。Loki觉得脖子一阵刺痛，然后就是Thor越来越暴怒的动作，他惊恐的望着他。就像一只被狮子盯上的落单的鹿。可它们从来都是快准狠。当鹿正欲拔腿开始跑的时候，那金发狮王已经咬住了他的喉结。

快感如同潮水快淹死了Loki，他无助的动着四肢。而那一瞬间的回头，那眼睛里除了血性，居然还饱含深情。像那湛蓝的天一般，阳光暖暖的撒在他们身上，也照在他的心上。照亮了无助落单的小家伙的内心，也是第一次让他有了一种独特的归属感。好像本就不属于鹿群一样，本就该落单，本就该和一只野兽一起生活。也许也有迟疑，他也曾觉得那温柔就是裹在苦涩的药外面的糖霜，可事实告诉他这不是。孤独的小鹿还是选择了相信。他溺死在Thor-odinson的温柔里了。没错。就在这一刻。大脑猛然空白一片，那走马灯一般的回忆戛然而止。他那威猛的恋人正抱着他自己喘气，那灼热的精液就这样一阵阵喷洒在内壁上，而自己也被硬生生顶到了射精。恍惚间，Loki差点觉得自己也变成了野兽。感受着高潮慢慢褪去，他有点茫然的盯着天花板，Thor沾了点腹部精液就往他唇上涂“你走神了，在想什么？”这一举动让小鹿的轻微洁癖一下子回来了，不满的把唇贴上他的脸颊蹭了几下。那块的胡茬有那么点扎人。

“想我们。”男人正悠然自得的躺在温热的水中，自然的开口，他倚靠着浴缸，手中还拿着烟，脸上倒是写满了嗜足。任由着对方抬着自己一条腿架在肩膀上检查着他刚才的交合处。Thor微皱着眉，掰开他的臀肉，看着那红肿的地方，确认没出血才松了口气。伸进手指把里面的白灼缓缓抠挖出来。“我们？”Loki掐灭了烟，把烟蒂随手丢在地上，然后支起身子，看着他，口中缓缓的诉说着“对，我们。曾经……也许我怀疑过你。Thor。很高兴你不是我想象中的人。我受过不少欺骗与背叛，但是我自己也是这样的人。欺骗，背叛，这一切都很自然，你总能相信我的每一句话，每一个字。连我自己都觉得可笑的谎言。你也会相信。”正因如此。我才会爱上你。深爱着你。Thor呆愣的看着面前人少有的面孔，那才像一只草食动物应有的面孔。翠绿的眼眸像幽深的丛林。没有平时的那带着狡黠的笑容，让他不禁怀疑了一下面前人的真实性。Thor从未怀疑过Loki对自己的感情，但是他确实没想到，有一天。Loki会亲口对自己说出这些话。压抑不住内心这份感情，他缓缓凑近乖巧的小鹿，从他的角开始一点点吻下去，密密麻麻的吻落在他的眼睑，鼻尖，唇角，下巴。“很难想象，你居然对我说了这些。你知道的，我经常怀疑你是只狡猾的狐狸 而并不是这种温顺的食草动物。”Thor堪称是深情款款地说着这些话了。但是Loki依旧敏感的感觉到了有东西在顶着自己。“是吗？Thor，能把你的“狼牙棒”收起来么？”他迅速的想和面前的人保持一定距离，却故意般的用脚尖轻轻摩擦着那阴茎上的倒刺。操，狐狸又回来了。“hay，你就不能收回这些刺么？这真的很容易伤到我。”看着Thor努力压抑着性欲，他倒是委委屈屈的样子，还轻轻的撸着手边尾巴上的毛。Thor愤愤的拍开他的手，把尾巴缩回了身体后面。“我能控制我的阴茎吗？”“那就别让它硬着！”Loki大胆的伸手去拨弄他的兽耳。Thor被他搞的怒火中烧，再也忍不了的抓着他的腿，在大腿上留下一个牙印，然后又插了进去。

“啊……”Loki任由他这么摆弄着，用角抵着他硕壮的胸膛，要是他是狐狸就好了，就可以狠狠咬他了。“如果可以……我真想拿角啊……刺穿你的胸部……！”Thor就这么在水中操着自己，那个水声“噗呲噗呲”的让他羞耻到连角角都泛着淡淡的红色。大抵是觉得Loki这副模样可爱，相反之前的的粗暴，这次的温柔甚至让Loki觉得自己已经身在云端了，他毅然的放纵自己投入的深陷在这美妙的性爱之中。Thor用手拨开被水粘在脸颊上的黑发，吻去挂在眼眶的泪珠，用身体和低沉的细语诉说着无尽的爱。还真是美好的像幻境一样。

Loki在高潮中一次次的射精，连体液都变得稀薄，他逐渐的感到了疲倦。天，鬼知道他们做了几次。不得不说，猛兽的体力真的是过人。Thor坐在床上给他擦拭着滴着水的头发，小鹿正缩在他怀里昏昏欲睡的。那双手正在温柔的理着自己的毛发。 “我喜欢他，非常喜欢，尽管在某些事情上略显粗暴。”这是一次看似无意义的街头情侣调查。Loki笑的倒是一脸得意，还举了举两人紧紧相扣的手。金发王者则一脸宠溺的样子，可不是么，真是宠到家了，看着他的发辫就知道了，那里面有一缕黝黑的发丝。那是不属于他的头发。是由他最最亲爱的恋人，亲手编进去的。 在这个兽人与人共和的国度，没人会觉得有任何的奇怪。爱是能跨越一切的。 “所爱隔山海，山海……亦可平。”


End file.
